


Noticed

by ibukin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukin/pseuds/ibukin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami gets his first crush, and he can't stand it. Ongoing process. Rated Explicit for potiental in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of the characters. Please enjoy!

Attending private schools was nothing new for Byakuya. Earning his placement in the family gave him luxuries such as being cared for educationally wise. But of course, that also meant the richest, most exclusive school were to only be chosen. Honestly, as long as Byakuya got the prerequisites he needed in order to become an intelligent and powerful leader, his thoughts weren't concerned with school. Much more important matters took place of those silly worries. 

Whenever he attended school, which was just about everyday, all Byakuya would do was go to the library to read on some actually interesting literature. Of course, he attended all of his classes. He aced all of them without any sort of effort. But, he ignored all of his classmates. Byakuya didn't have time for anything they took part in. The only person he remembers even speaking to was the literary girl, and that was for a book he was interested in reading. That was it, though. It's all he cared about. His emotion level was set to annoyed or content. There was nothing he felt other than such. 

That is, until well. He heard a beautiful sound.

A little walk to the schools library was nothing out of the norm for him. It was a rather simplistic walk, nothing too rushed or overstepped. He didn't need to hurry or such. Distractions weren't an option for Byakuya, though. They never were. So, when he started to hear an angelic melody from the chorus room he was passing, he was reluctant to stop and listen. 

Her voice was so soothing. It was almost as if a genetically engineered being was created to generate the perfect specimen. Byakuya was not into music in the least, but her voice was simply exquisite. It let out a pitch unimaginable. The voice alone could pierce Byakuyas cold, focused heart. When he glanced in the Chorus room, the most gorgeous woman was sighted. Her long flowing blue hair was straight and neat. The uniform fit her perfectly, showing and hiding all the right things. The face itself was enchanting. She had beautiful long eyelashes that only brought out her dazzling light blue eyes more. Her skin was fair, with her cheeks having a rosy glow to them. The lips, even though were parted and escaping out spectacular audio, managed to look small and plump all on their own. It was safe to say, her psychical appearance along with her outstanding talent impressed Byakuya. It did not however sway him away from his original task. With a pushing of his glasses, he began to step further away from what seemed like heaven. To the library again, he makes a mental note.


	2. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami has to deal with the side effects of having a first crush.

It was the next day, and Byakuya had all but forgotten the singing beauty from the chorus room. It was quite irritating, really. His dreams that were once disregarded the moment he awoken, now overtook his thoughts. The stunning blue haired woman enchanting him with her song. It was unlikely that he would ever make a note to see her again. It was just a short phase, that's all. 

Walking into his classroom like normal, Byakuya sat his belongings down on his desk and immediately pulled out a book he checked out yesterday to read. He was always early for class, just so he could read in peace for moments until the instructor came in. Though, it seems that was the last thing he's going to be focused on after hearing a familiar voice near the entrance of the classroom. He allowed himself to look over, seeing the goddess that haunted his thoughts the previous night, talk to one of the girls he had no interest in knowing. When was she in his class? Had he not noticed her at all, until this very moment? This alone was itching his thoughts. Byakuya turned back to his book, but allowing his eyes to close to properly focus on eavesdropping on what they were discussing. 

"Are you sure, Maizono-san?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry. But theres no more tickets left! I wished you came to me earlier about you and Oogami-sans date..."

"But I forgot you were doing a local show until today!"

"I'm sorry, Asahina-san..."

With a pout, the other girl left, it seems. So her surname was Maizono. Byakuya can use that information to receive more details about the seemingly perfect specimen, Maizono. There always is something wrong with a person, always. By what he got from the eavesdropping alone was that she was a popular performer. That side of the business chain is always filled with shady acts and secret tasks. There has to be something, something to make Byakuya not attracted to her. 

Byakuya let the classes roll by, not paying attention to anything but Maizono. Of course, it was the utmost secretive. Only little glances at a time. It turns out she was two rows to the right in front of him. He could work with that to view her actions, her posture, her everything. He needed to find a fault. But alas, she was still seemingly perfect. Her hair was neat and straight, her posture was ladylike, and she focused on her studies. She was even courteous, giving her classmates their eraser if it was dropped, or slipped them the notes she took for them to catch up. The annoyance in Byakuya swelled up even more that he couldn't find a fault in her. Why can't there be something wrong with her. 

When lunch period was in action, usually Byakuya would go to the library to get more books, or do some of his pointless studies. But today, he moved to the library to do research on a certain student. He used one of the desktops, and decided to search about this Maizono. Upon looking, he read many details about her good acts, and her charm as a singer. Apparently, she is apart of a notorious idol group, and was the lead singer in said group. The agency that hired her was originally a tiny sub division of a bigger corporation, but with the profits and the stock intake of the idol group, they managed to branch off into it's own business. A very risky move that proved to be in their favor. Byakuya was a little impressed by the success a high schooler can have, especially starting out a commoner like she did. With all the research he did in those thirty minutes, he found out that she was Sayaka Maizono, or "Sayaka-chan" from the fans of the idol group she was the leader of. She was enrolled in this school due to her singing abilities and her charm, and was an exceptionally polite lady. Her date of birth is July 7th. Her zodiac is cancer, meaning she was an emotional individual. She is weighed currently at 49 kilograms, with a height of 165 centimeters. Her only family member recorded was her father, but it seems that his name was never revealed to the press. Not even his occupation. Tsk. What a waste of potential, it seems. She is said to be the genuine type. In short, she is a nice healthy young woman, with a lot of potential in life. Now, it's safe to say Byakuya was more obsessed than before. He had not spoken more than one word to her, and he had fallen smitten with this beauty. He's ashamed of himself, having to defile the surname Togami by catching romantic interest in a girl. Not even a girl with as much control in the business world as he held. What a shame. He cleared the history of his research and returned to his class. Of course, an annoying presence followed him. Stupid literary girl, feeling like Byakuya can't notice her stares.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami eavesdrops yet again on Maizono.

There was still a couple minutes left of lunch period when he returned, and he made sure each step he took was completely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Byakuya sat down and looked solemnly at the board. A stereotypical move a protagonist would make, but he had no intention of moving his position. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused himself on the conversation Maizono was having with the loud blonde girl. Byakuya was curious as to what she spoke about casually. What did girls talk about, he pondered. 

"So! Maizono-san, I heard Kuwata-kun talking about you earlier!"

"Hm? What about?"

"Ohhh nothing! Just about how they were going to ask you out after your concert next week!"

"Really? Why would they ask me out after my concert?"

"It's Kuwata-kun! Don't ask me! He's always been head over heels for you cause you're hot!"

"A-Ah...thank you Enoshima-san! But I'm not really into Kuwata-kuns type..."

"Oh god, don't tell me you're still into little nice guys like Naegi-kun?!"

A little giggle escaped her lips.

"No, I don't really know my type...I'm not too focused on boys right now. Unless my manager tells me it's better for my career, I don't really see the point. Getting them constantly jealous over my fans..."

"Come on Maizono-san! Just date a guy that won't get jealous! Like Ishimaru-kun!"

"Pft, yeah right."

"Well, how about Toga-"

Their conversation was set to a stop over the bell ringing, and the teacher returning to class. Byakuya opened his eyes once more, less than satisfied by that conversation. It seems that he has to dispose of these targets. Kuwata, Naegi, and Ishimaru. All of the men mentioned shall be taken care of. Well, not literally. Byakuyas jealousy did not go that fa- Wait. Jealousy? Was he experiencing petty jealousy over a woman he hadn't even spoken to. His stomach turned at the thought. Without even acknowledging him, Maizono was bringing a swarm of different feelings in Togami. He was ashamed of himself. He hadn't even spoken to her before. 

With a very fortunate turn, he heard his teacher assign a project which will take two weeks to complete. The project involved partners of two, and the teacher assigned them. The chances of Byakuya getting paired with Maizono were slim, seeing how they never spoken before and their names weren't at all similar to be put by alphabetical order. Though, in the back of his mind he had hoped he would get to pair with Maizono, simply to know her. He wanted to know her so he could find her faults, and be able to treat her as another waste of space again. That all depended on his luck, unfortunately.


	4. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's shed some light on Sayakas thoughts, shall we?

Her hair bent as she tilted her head to the side, hearing her name being called for the partner assignment. Honestly, it didn't matter whom she was partnered with. Sayaka had known everyone and at least had proper intel on their families and social status. Being an idol was a tasking career, especially for the best high schooler in her profession, like herself. She was practically a robot at this point, but she will do her job until she malfunctioned. But of course, that'll never happen. 

The name that followed her name was someone that she had never expected. But, this is interesting. It's always nice to have a challenging and distant person to be paired with. The name she was paired with were one of the few that had never been to her concerts, never even spoken to her as far as she remembers, actually. Though, he had a lot of power among companies and businesses. He could hold a good portion of leeway to truly make her music group go world wide. "Sayaka-chan" can become a household name, even. The amount of popularity could be infinite. All of those people... she could never be alone again. 

This is just a project, after all. She needs to remember that nothing is ever set in stone. However, hearing "Byakuya Togami" escape that teachers lips, Sayaka made a light smile and looked over at the peers desk. 

This would be very, very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such a short chapter i know aaaa ive been so busy i couldnt update until now ;-; dont worry though! expect more updates every couple of days or so now!


	5. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They proceed to have their first conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS UNATTENDED FOR OVER A YEAR, OH MY GOD. I'M GOING TO CRY I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS SO SOON I'M SORRY

Having such luck was nearly miraculous. Putting in his prayers deep in his psyche turned out well for him, and despite Byakuya’s annoyance with this fascination he was admittedly pleased with these results. For a brief moment, he looked over at Maizono, seeing her already eyeing him with a smile. After a quick scoff, he crossed his arms and looked down at his desk. Showing any sort of excitement to these results were simply out of the question. Nothing would be more reckless than to do that.   
With an enchanting smile like that, it showed more warmth in Byakuya’s heart than he could ever imagine. 

After the class had ended, the classmate he was enamoured by approached his desk. She greeted him with a bright smile, before bowing respectively. She spoke, with words filtered in a captivating sound. It subtly entered his ears with ease and comfort. If it weren’t for his control, he would have been trapped in the mere sound, unable to even pay attention to what she was saying. He fully understood what she said to him, though. She greeted him kindly then proceeded to attempt a conversation. 

“I know we have never spoken before, but I hope we can have fun with this project! Do you mind if I sit with you?” 

There is nothing more he wanted than to say yes, than to plead her to continue talking and allow him to be graced by such joy. Words are so beautiful, only when spoken from her. He can’t say this. His body won’t allow him to. Instead, he stood up without a word. His aura making it known that he had no interest in pursuing a friendship with her. Byakuya, as coldly as possible, spoke to her with eyes wandering to the exit, rather than to her gorgeous face. 

“I only spend my time in the library, so if you want to work on the project you can find me there. Otherwise, do not bother me.” 

It hurt him to say this. It killed him to be this cold to someone he was smitten by. But he needed to compress this as much as possible, he can never let these feelings arise at all cost. Her eyes showed worry, but he didn’t see it due to his sight aligned with the exit. As he began walking, she followed. Her persistence made him have false hopes. Was he interested in what she thought of him? Byakuya knew it wasn’t probable, but his inner thoughts still wished for that to be the case.

“I want to get to know you, Togami-kun! Do you mind if I come with you if you don’t want to stay in here?” 

This, this is something he would have never realized to make butterflies shoot through his stomach.


	6. Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maizono makes a personal goal for herself.

Without answering her question, he continued walking. 

Maizono took this as a yes, and followed him. She caught up to his moderate pace and wanted to begin conversation. His eyes shot daggers whenever he looked at someone, and his demeanor definitely appeared negative. This only caused Maizono to want to further her attempts with him. Having this challenge became more of a goal in her eyes, just as a personal means to get closer to someone so cold. If she could cause Byakuya to be content with her, she would have enough skill to please anyone to like her! 

This was decided, then. She would make it her goal to befriend the soulless classmate known as Byakuya Togami. 

It wouldn’t be easy, she realized. After making numerous attempts to communicate in this short session, only the latest one was granted with a reply. 

“What books do you like to read, Togami-kun?” 

His reply was short, but also genuine. He replied with his enjoyment of murder mysteries, and more or less police reports of literal serial killers lurking among us. His exact response surprised Maizono at first, but then was happy to just hear him speak. She smiled and continued with that subject, questioning him about his favorite books in that genre. Byakuya lessened his attitude and spoke with more normalcy, although it was hardly noticeable. Maizono used her very slim knowledge on the topic and played up her ignorance to cause him to answer more of her questions. 

“I don’t believe I know too much about serial killers, but I have seen many reports about the killer who uses scissors! Genocider Syo, right?” 

You could practically feel the girl overhearing the conversation recoil in the aisles of books after Maizono asked that question. Weird, but she wasn’t one to comment on such behavior. Byakuya released a smirk at her question, answering with much experience on that particular case. It was almost cute, the way you could see, even if only slightly, his excitement about the topic. Though, once he caught attention to her staring and enjoyment with his words, he reverted back to his normal presence. 

How strange, she thought to herself. Strange but yet interesting.


	7. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuyas fake annoyance, and his theory.

All of her questions fueled the fire in his heart. 

A stunning polite girl interested in what he’s interested in? Normally, Togami wouldn’t be surprised and wouldn’t even care for someone’s interest. She, however, was different. Soothing voice, soothing personality, soothing everything. How can one make him so relaxed yet so flustered all in the same moment? These were both emotions he had not only ever felt, but never wanted to feel. Right when he was feeling calm and intrigued in the conversation, he got a hold on himself and returned to his previous attitude. This girl, she must be something from another world. As he thought about it, there was something too strange. She must be an alien, right? Wait, no. Byakuya isn’t going to be that crazy. He wouldn’t assume something completely outrageous. Well, Byakuya could at least consider it. But there had to be something she was doing that caused him to feel like this. Nothing could make him feel anywhere near this intensity before, so it had to be completely unnatural. 

Oh, he was so deep in thought he blanked out on listening to her speak about the topic. He wasn’t aware of what she said at all, but he couldn’t possibly show that. Byakuya simply looked away with a “Hmph.” Acting disinterested with the conversation was plausible enough for him. Once he did that, though, Maizono made a noise. It was a light giggle. Was she laughing at him? Was she… interested in the communication too? It was so little, so carefree, so cute. She was cute, and he admitted that to himself. Adorable things never struck a chord with Byakuya like this, and he realized that it didn’t need to until now. 

This girl is annoying, he gathered. 

With a look towards her direction, he showed his frown even more apparently. “I don’t know what you find so amusing, but you’re in the way of my reading. If you’re not going to work, then leave.” He spoke like there was ice in his lungs. The frown that formed on her face made his stomach feel like it was a pit of blackness. She showed a pout, looking away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was annoying you. Could it be that you already dislike me?” Maizono spoke with sorrow, having Byakuya wish for nothing more than to comfort her. Comfort? Absolutely not. That would never happen no matter how much he yearned for it. He wouldn’t allow such a caring act. Instead, he opened his book and began reading. “Indifference. Just another passing classmate whom I’m forced to work with for the next two weeks.” He said. 

At least, that’s what he wanted to say. 

Once he opened his mouth to speak, she took the words from him. Quickly, she said, “Indifference. You feel indifferent towards me, right?” This caused him to show a sense of concern. She was an alien after all, he concluded. This makes sense. Everything makes sense. The surprise on his face could still be seen, and she giggled once more after noticing. “I promise I don’t read minds! It’s just good intuition, I have a gift for it!” She assured. Well, his theory is still unproven, but it is definitely stronger now. Byakuya scoffed, looking away once more. If she really looked close, underneath his glasses, there was a slight blush from embarrassment for falling for such a trick. Maizono squinted, before pointing towards him and with her oh so soothing voice, she spoke. 

“You’re blushing! Are you flustered, Togami-kun?” 

Never had he wanted to escape a situation more than right at this moment.


	8. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a feeling.

“Absolutely not.”

How troubling.

This girl could see right through him. At least, for the most part. Byakuya highly doubts she could see all of him. If that were the case, she would have already known the various thoughts and dreams he has already experienced involving her. The sleepless nights frustrated at himself for becoming so attached to her voice. Even the embarrassment of watching her idol videos and interviews to see how she works. Byakuya didn’t let that out for anyone, not even to himself. They were always stored away in the far back of his mind, unable to be reached. At least that was safe. 

With her face showing the perfect amusement, she decided to retract her curiosity. Overstepping boundaries probably isn’t safe at this stage of getting him to fancy her, so Maizono knew when and when not to mess around. Light teasing was enough for now, at least to test the waters of how he reacts to her. It was probably best for her to leave him wanting more, so with that she stood up. As she pushed the chair in delicately, Maizono gave one of her classic smiles to the male. 

“It’s time for me to go to practice, but I hope to see you again tomorrow! It was nice talking to you, Togami-kun.” 

Togami-kun. 

Echoing in his mind, he allowed himself to be inwardly astounded. 

Why did it sound so pure coming from her? It was just his name, but whenever she says it, automatically it becomes more. 

So much more. 

Byakuya looked back down at his book, unwilling to face her adoring smile. Pushing her away was what is best. With that, he shooed her away with his hand. 

“Only come if you’re willing to work. Otherwise, do not bother me again.” 

The only thing going through his mind, is how he wished he could say ‘Have fun at practice’ or ‘I hope to see you tomorrow, too.’ Alas, his stubborn pride wouldn’t let him. How can he possibly say that while being a Togami? 

It was ludicrous. 

Maizono simply maintained her smile with a nod, walking away at that point. 

‘Don’t go.’ Byakuya thought. 

‘Please don’t go.’ He pleaded in his thoughts. 

She was gone.

Just like that, she left. 

Having an aura of disappointment, all Byakuya could do was continue his reading. It was painful, watching her leave with the thought that he despises her. With the same thoughts, he was also completely overjoyed. The way she said his name, the way she said goodbye, it was like she was interested. It flooded his mind, completely wiping away the pain with the various thoughts of her. Mostly, it involved her saying his name. His name in enjoyment, his name in awe, his name in embarrassment, his name in lust-- 

Closing his book, Byakuya left. 

The thoughts were getting to the best of him.


	9. First move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maizono cuts to the chase before it's too late

It had been a week since they had their first conversation. 

There had been countless conversations since, all started by Maizono. Different topics were covered, and there was even a time where Byakuya asked her about her life. It was an experience of getting closer, and Maizono was admittedly getting more invested by the moment. 

Just another person to entertain, Maizono thought. 

There was no such thing as getting feelings or interest. 

It was all a manipulation tactic. 

It had to be. 

At this point, Maizono knew the only way she would fully get him out of her head as a potential interest is to finally make her move. The main thing she could do is make a deal, exploiting him for everything he had. It would cause her to do bad things, of course. But in a way, that’s what she wanted. That was the only way to make her repulsed by the man, and it would be perfect method of getting over this sudden urge to seek his affection. 

In the next conversation they had, she would make her move. 

“Togami-kun, would you ever want to hang out outside of this library?”

While she kicked her legs back and forth, she leaned in the table with a smile as she spoke. Maizono knew that Byakuya at least had to find her attractive. Everyone did, after all. Even girls would admit their love to her, and she gave it all with her iconically cute smile. Nothing was different in this case, and she fully was aware she could entice him. 

“Why would I want to do that? I only have to tolerate you in this setting, and that’ll be over in a week.”

His response made her pout before giving her retort. The male was so difficult to sway, but Maizono already knew that. If he would have gave in that quickly, it would have been too boring for her to continue. 

“It’ll be fun to see each other in a non school setting! Besides, I want to be able to see your personal library at some point.”

Once she spoke that, his facial expression seemed to shift from annoyance to a different emotion. It was as if he would ponder the reasoning she gave before giving his answer. This would make Maizono slightly on edge, but not in a bad sense. He was debating on it, and that was good enough for her. 

At least, good enough for now. 

“I do not think it would be worth the trouble just for you to see my collection.”

It was getting a little more difficult to come up with a plausible excuse to see him in private, so Maizono decided to go outright with what she wanted.

“But I want to spend more time with you, Togami-kun! I think you’re interesting.”

His face showed slight surprise when she said it, and then he proceeded to avoid her eye contact at all cost. Byakuya became inflamed with emotions on the inside, most of them being overjoyed. There were some that explained anxiety and fear over her wants, not wanting to have it be just a show. As a result, Byakuya took a hesitant route. 

“...If being set on seeing me is really what you want, then I suppose I will let you visit me.”

With this, Maizono showed an extraordinary expression. Her face lit up, and she clasped her hands together while she gave a warming smile at him.

“That’s fantastic! I’ll text you when I’m free next!”

Once she spoke, Maizono stood up and bowed towards him, before leaving the library once again.

As she walked away, Byakuya felt finally able to breathe out, looking down at his book and having all of his thoughts rapidly swarm his head. 

This is happening, Byakuya thought.

This is actually happening.


End file.
